The Continuation of Something Bad
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Sequel of "The Start of Something Bad", part 2 in the series. Hermione is settling into life as a Slytherin back in the 70s. Read part 1 first.
1. Headache Potion

"Headache Potion"

All of Hermione's professors were impressed with her work. She made sure that she kept to the same high standards that she had expected of herself, so as not to disappoint her parents or Professor Snape. Not that he was in much of a position to complain, as he needed Hermione's potions skills to help him brew the headache relief.

Fortunately for her, the teacher who was the most impressed was her new Head of House, Professor Slughorn. He was able to procure some of the potions ingredients for her at a discount, accepting her excuse of 'practising' at face value.

It helped that she had given him some crystallised pineapple, at Professor Snape's suggestion.

To brew with the greatest Potions master in Europe—in his time, anyway—was a wonderful experience for Hermione. She was seriously considering brewing potions for St. Mungo's when they returned to the future.

"My memories are changing, you know," the professor told her one night as they brewed. "I can tell. It's a… strange sensation. Very strange sensation. I see them as though I'm daydreaming; you enter each scene, where you weren't before."

"I hope I'm not the cause of your headaches," Hermione said.

"Of course you are, you insufferable chit," he said mildly, throwing in the next ingredient while she continued to stir. "But if you can change the future for the better, I'm sure I can endure these migraines, particularly as I have the headache potion to relieve me somewhat. I've suffered worse at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"We'll get rid of him," Hermione said, looking up.

"You know, all those things I've done," he said, taking over the stirring as they worked like the well-oiled machine they had become, "will still haunt me, because I've done them. Not in this time—not yet—but I've still mercy-killed children who never got a chance at life. I've still tortured people, and even almost enjoyed it at the beginning."

Hermione made a sympathetic noise, and he snorted in reply.

"Oh, please, Granger," he said. "These are people like you and your parents I'm talking about. Aren't you angry?"

"Weren't you a spy?" she retorted.

"That makes no difference," he muttered.

"I can stop you from doing those things, if you'll only let me!" she exclaimed. "Then you won't remember having done them! But one thing confuses me. Why can't we just have gone back to the forties, and killed You-Know-Who then?"

"Many things may have happened in the last fifty—okay, thirty—years; things that, if changed by his death, could have far more serious consequences. Also, I wasn't around back then; we would have needed Minerva to help us instead, and she's far less… corruptible." He finished with a sneer. "I'm more likely to go messing around with the past to my benefit, being a former Slytherin, and a Death Eater."

"_Former_ Death Eater," Hermione reminded him. Professor Snape decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do about the Horcruxes?" he asked.

"Let's see," she said, leaning against the bench in the Room of Requirement. "There's the diary, which the Malfoys had; the cup, which the Lestranges had; the locket, which Regulus Black had; the ring, which…" She trailed off, and saw that Severus had tensed.

"Continue," he said shortly, and she nodded, swallowing.

"Then there's the diadem, which should be in the Room of Hidden Objects; Nagini; and Harry, who hasn't been born yet."

"Good," he replied, and rolled his eyes when he realised what that sounded like. "You know what I mean. Fewer Horcruxes to destroy, the better."

"I know," Hermione said. "I'm afraid I don't have a Basilisk fang, though. Oh! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets will still _be_ in the Chamber of Secrets!"

"Do you know Parseltongue?" the professor asked, and Hermione settled back against the bench, her excitement gone.

"Oh," she muttered. "No, I don't."

"Next thought, then," he said, and they returned to making the potion. "And we haven't got long before the end of the school year, so better make it quick."

**Indeed. Less than a month, isn't it? Well, I'll try to get Hermione to do something every day. In fact, after this, I'll do things by day, and have the date at the start of the chapter… assuming that I can remember to do that.**


	2. The Six Horcruxes

"The Six Horcruxes"

Knowing that she needed to get Dumbledore's help to find the horcruxes, as well as help from a Death Eater, they decided to use Slytherin tactics. Hermione couldn't bring herself just to tell him that they had been lying, that they had travelled through time, and Professor Snape agreed with her. She had to get his help in a different way.

Perhaps pretend that _she_ was the Chosen One…

The potions master was perfectly happy to help, making suggestions while they finished up another batch of headache relief potion. He had offered to use Fiendfyre , and she had said that she'd think about it. In fact, one of the more tempting suggestions was to collect _all_ of the horcruxes, throw them down into the Chamber of Secrets, and then use Fiendfyre to get rid of the basilisk at the same time.

"You're bound to be better at being the 'Chosen One' than Potter," he said as she got ready to leave the guest quarters to return to the Slytherin dorms. They all believed that she just wanted to spend time with her parents, even though they couldn't really understand how she could stand to be around Muggles so much. But out of respect for and loyalty to their new friend, they tried to keep scathing comments about Muggles down to a minimum around her, and took advantage of her time away from them to express their _true_ feelings about non-magic folk.

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead," Hermione said, as his comment had just reminded her that one of her best friends was gone. Her professor winced.

"I didn't mean it like that," he began, but she was already setting foot out of the porthole.

"It's fine, sir," she mumbled. She left him without a good night, and he wiped a hand across his forehead. With some of his memories changing, he could tell that she was really affecting the future through her actions, even just because of who she was. She, with her Muggle parents—adopted parents, as her fellow Slytherins thought—was trying to change their opinions about Muggles and Muggleborns, particularly as she was as good as a Muggleborn, in their eyes.

He placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself, draining though it was, and settled back on the couch. It had been his secret hope that Hermione may turn his younger counterpart away from becoming a Death Eater, but the Dark Mark was still on his skin. However, as his memories were only changing as the days went by, maybe…

"Damn the girl!" he growled, determined not to think about her anymore that night. He drained a vial of his potion, and sank into the cushions as much as he could, awaiting her parents' arrival, hoping that they wouldn't be bringing the headmaster or a teacher with them.

When they did get back (they were unable to bear the smell of the potion and its ingredients in such close quarters) they said goodnight, and went into the bedroom. He removed the charm, Transfigured the couch where he lay on it, and pulled the covers over himself. He never even bothered to change into pyjamas, so caught up in thoughts of Hermione that he didn't even notice when the light went off in the next room. Was his younger self starting to fancy her? If so, was that why he found the Gryffindor princess so enchanting these days?

Yes. It had to be.

**

* * *

**

Not the greatest of chapters, I know. I just didn't want to leave you hanging. See, I have this terrific idea for the end of Part 2, so I'm eager to get there. In the meantime, I needs must do some more plot progression. So… enjoy!


	3. Being Helpful

"Being Helpful"

As she had only just joined the school in May, Hermione wouldn't be sitting her exams at Hogwarts. In fact, unbeknownst to her fellow students, she wasn't going to be sitting her exams at all, but they didn't need to know that. So she was able to help her fellow Slytherins study for their N.E., and even helped some of the fifth years with their O..

However, she was eventually chased off to have some 'fun time', since she had 'the time to spare, lucky witch'. That was how she found herself helping Narcissa Black with some of her apprenticeship work. In this instance, it was sorting out the students' records, which had someone got mixed around. Narcissa suspected that the Marauders were behind it, and Hermione wondered if perhaps she was right. After all, you had to be very clever to break the wards on the office.

"What are you planning to do after you've left Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked. "You'd probably be good at any job."

"Well, not _any_ job," Hermione said, blushing.

"But you're really bright. I've noticed in Charms. You've got a real knack for the subject. You're the latest 'hot topic' in the teachers' lounge. Do you ever feel the sensation of your ears burning?" She grinned at Hermione, who smiled back, feeling almost relaxed around the Pureblood.

"I've probably been too busy studying to notice," she replied.

"Touché," Narcissa said, and she chuckled.. "Do you have any plans at all?"

Hermione was unsure what to say. She wanted to continue helping house elves and other creatures who were marginalised. She wanted to help werewolves get a better deal out of life; making Wolfsbane available to everyone who couldn't make it themselves, making it easier for them to get jobs. But she couldn't tell all of this to the woman. Anyway, she wouldn't be around long enough for it to matter, would she?

"I was thinking of travelling abroad for a year," she said. "Perhaps go on to higher education eventually. But my friends are right. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop studying, and have often been told to get out and get some sunshine."

"A break, eh? I'm tempted to join you. How would you afford it?"

"I guess I'd do part-time work wherever I went," Hermione said, shrugging. "I hadn't really thought enough about it, I suppose. I'm just so used to having things planned out, generally to excess, and figure that I need to be spontaneous. Not for a _whole_ year, of course. I'd go mental."

They laughed, and continued to sort files, having occasional sips of tea. Narcissa kept their drinks from going cold by using Heating Charms.

"Have you added Severus into the equation yet?" she asked, and Hermione nearly choked on her tea.

"What do you mean?" she spluttered.

"What do _you_ think I mean?" the apprentice said, smirking.

"I don't think he likes me that way. Not enough."

"Not _yet_. Give it time."

"How much time do I have left here?" Hermione said. "Less than a month from now, we graduate. Well, the others graduate. I may end up staying on here with my parents until we're safe again, or can move somewhere else."

"Mmm." Narcissa was thinking, and Hermione hoped that she wasn't planning to report to Voldemort about the Grangers. Was she a Death Eater yet?

**

* * *

**

As I've said before, I like the thought of Mrs. Malfoy doing something useful, something to keep her mind active. I'm sure that Voldemort would be particularly receptive to having someone skilled in Charms in his ranks, someone who could also report upon things that are discussed in the teachers' lounge. After all, Severus isn't a Death Eater for him in this time… yet.


	4. Muggle Appreciation Studies

"Muggle Appreciation Studies"

It was going to be a hell of a tough road to change the opinions of the Slytherins regarding Muggles and Muggleborns. Hermione would need them on her side if Lord Voldemort was to be defeated in the end. She hated the thought of turning children against parents; but if it had to be done, then it would be done.

She was pretty sure that Narcissa would be more receptive to Hermione's ideals than most others in her family. Regulus seemed decent enough; not to mention the fact that she knew about his future change of heart. The earlier it could happen, the better.

After a visit to Hogsmeade, where Hermione and Severus shared a butterbeer in a dark corner, she was reasonably sure that he could be convinced as well. His first friend had been—and still was, for that matter—a Muggleborn.

It was hard to tell who the leader of the Slytherins was. But with Narcissa being the oldest among them, and the apprentice of Ravenclaw's Head of House, she was probably Hermione's best option.

"Moving pictures are kind of like movies," Hermione remarked one day while she, Narcissa, and Regulus were sitting in a corner of the common room, looking over the Black family photos. Any pictures containing Sirius had a large black cross over his face, reminding her of the family tree.

"What are 'movies'?" Narcissa asked, looking up.

"Muggle invention," Hermione said. "You know; moving pictures, sound, plot. A lot of movies are based on books or musicals. Even true stories."

"So it's like a photo, but with sound?" Regulus said.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "And then there's television, which was actually invented by the Scots. A smaller version of the movies, which you can keep in your own house."

"But it's all Muggle stuff," Narcissa said, and she waved her hand dismissively.

"Then there's telephones," Hermione continued thoughtfully. "It's almost like talking with people through the floo network, only without using floo powder, and without having to be bent over with your head in a fireplace."

"Really?" Regulus asked. Several other Slytherins were listening now as well.

Hermione began to describe the mechanics of telephones, television, and radio. She constantly had to check herself before she could start talking about things that hadn't yet been invented. Even if these Purebloods knew nothing about them, they could still find out that they didn't yet exist.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Phyllis said. She didn't join in on the family photo session, preferring to sit with her brother and her boyfriend.

Sure enough, a boy was at the portrait hole, struggling to pull his suitcase through after him. Hermione leapt to her feet and hurried over. With an extra tug, they were able to squeeze it through, falling to the floor with the force of their pull. Laughing, Hermione sat up. The younger boy jumped to his feet, and offered her his hand.

"Let me help you," he said, grinning. "Tit for tat."

"Thanks," she said, allowing herself to be pulled up. She felt Severus' eyes on her from where he was studying alone nearby. "Need any help getting that upstairs?"

"Nah," he said, shrugging. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Bartholomew Crouch Junior. Or, as my pretentious father puts it, 'the Second'." He shook his head. "Absolute bloody disgrace to the family. At least I've got Mother. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she said, shaking his hand nervously. She'd been taught by this man, without knowing who he was. He had brought Voldemort back to life, and killed his own father as well. "New seventh year." She let go of his hand as soon as was politely possible.

"Old sixth year," he replied, pulling along his trunk as they descended the stairs to the main part of the common room. "I've been sick. Dragon pox."

"Nasty. But you're well now?"

"Yep."

"Good to hear…"

Barty was soon swamped by his fellow Slytherins, and Hermione went over to Severus, who had been watching them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," she said, cocking her head.

"All right; I won't."

"I notice you didn't help me stand up after I fell over."

"You didn't need my help," he replied. "Barty Junior got there first."

"Oh, you poor thing," she said, and she sighed. "Well, to make it up to you, you can have the privilege of dusting me off. Unless, of course, you're too busy studying?"

Severus' eyes gleamed. "To hell with homework. Come here."

**

* * *

**

I have finally worked out the rest of part two, and will attempt to sort everything out into chapters so that I have something in the way of a guide. Happy? I hope so.


	5. PostExams

"Post-Exams"

There was a small celebration in the guest quarters. Hermione and the others had just finished their N.E.. They now had a few weeks of rest left before graduation. Her parents were excited, happy to be around to see their daughter finish her education, no matter how… _eventful_ the last several years had been.

Hermione had left the Slytherin party to join her parents for a brief party of their own. Professor Snape was there as well, naturally. He was glaring at Hermione, and had to down another vial of potion.

Eventually, the headmaster came a-knocking. The former professor ducked into the bedroom. Dumbledore, as it turned out, was inviting the Grangers to the staff post-N.E.W.T celebratory party. They accepted, as Professor Snape wasn't in a party mood, and Hermione wanted to return to the party in the Slytherin common room by a decent hour. They hadn't remarked upon her swollen lips when she turned up; they certainly weren't going to comment now. So they followed Professor Dumbledore, kissing Hermione good night, and she did a bit of cleaning before getting ready to leave.

"You know what amuses me the most, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, and she looked at him as he re-entered the room.

"What's that, sir?"

"That the consummate bookworm took a year off school, and yet still found a way to do her seventh year exams despite everything," he said, swigging the rest of his Firewhiskey.

"Is that an insult or a compliment, sir?" she asked, tilting her head. Because of her relationship with his younger counterpart, she found herself attracted to her former potions professor.

"What do _you_ think, Granger?" he said, placing his empty glass on the side table. "Go and return to your friends…"

"They're _your_ friends, too."

"Don't interrupt me!" he hissed, stalking over to her. She gasped and flushed when she realised just how close they were. He hadn't yet noticed. "You're far too bold for a Slytherin."

"But I'm a Gryffindor…"

"Not anymore," he said slowly, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes glittering. She blinked a few times, looking straight into his eyes, and then did the unthinkable. She stood on her toes, threw an arm around the back of his neck, and kissed him.

It turned out that she wasn't the only one affected by her relationship with young Severus Snape. The professor wrapped his arms around Hermione, crushing her up against his body as he ravaged her mouth. She laid her free hand upon his chest as she opened her lips for him. The kiss continued until they had to break for air, at which point Hermione drew back in horror.

"What have I done to… you?" she said, remembering that she _had _actually been kissing her boyfriend… just the older version of him.

"You have to stop this," he whispered, voice husky from the passionate exchange. "You have to break up with him… me. Because you're just going to leave, and I'll be a broken man again, only worse; because _this_ time, you appear to care for me."

"I love you," she whispered, and he scowled.

"You love _him_," he said fiercely. "I'm nothing like him. I refuse to have my heart broken over this."

"Don't you think it'll be worse if I break up with him… you… whoever?"

"Just do as I say, damn it!" he shouted.

"Why should I? Because you're the adult?" she yelled back. "_Very_ mature, Professor."

"See? You call _him_ 'Severus', but you call _me_ 'Professor'. We're completely different. You _have_ to realise that." His voice was quieter now, but he was still angry.

"I want to stay," she said desperately. He looked surprised, and then livid.

"Little girl, you have no idea what you're doing," he said, voice dangerous again. He took a menacing step towards her, and she backed up. With one last, furious look at him, she stormed out of the room. On the way back to the dungeons, she rubbed at her lips to return them to normal, and decided to give her boyfriend the kiss of his life when she reached the common room.

**

* * *

**

We're half-way through now. I've got the rest of part two planned out, as a matter of fact. It'll help keep me on track, and revive my woolly memory for those parts of the day during the semester where I can get some fan fiction writing done between doing university work.


	6. Hermione's Radical Plan

"Hermione's Radical Plan"

She certainly did love Severus. By default, _surely_ she loved Professor Snape. Despite his protests, they _were_ one and the same. At least, she decided that it was love. She knew how brave he was later on. Was she thinking of him more as a Byronic hero, romanticising the professor because of his spying activities?

Hermione was certainly attracted to his younger self. He hadn't said that he liked her; perhaps it was a two-way attraction, but probably nothing more on his part.

Her boyfriend—if he was indeed that—wasn't the only thing on her mind. She seemed to be doing well with the Slytherins. There were fewer derogatory remarks about Muggles and Muggleborns, at least from her friends. And she had been getting so many points for their house with her good marks—pre-N.E.—and good behaviour. She was loyal to them, defending them against students from the other houses. She was very popular.

Yes, she was ingratiating herself with them. But, as she developed her important plan, it became even clearer just how much she needed them on her side.

She needed to tell Professor Dumbledore about the horcruxes. Speaking with Professor Snape about it had been enlightening; but she needed to be able to get herself into a situation where she could 'get' the information for the headmaster. As the newest Slytherin, she decided that it would be most fitting to be cunning.

How could I 'get' the information about the horcruxes? she wondered to herself while sifting through photos of herself with her new friends. I could never become a Death Eater; I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Also, it would take far too long to build up enough trust for the Dark Lord to tell me about them. Ugh! They've got me calling him 'the Dark Lord' now, just because that's what _they_ call him! Forgive me, Harry.

She shuffled the pictures, and placed them in a small album she had purchased in Hogsmeade.

I could send a letter, and pretend that it comes from a Death Eater who wants to betray _him_, and help the Light. Has the Order of the Phoenix been established yet? Would the Dark… would _Voldemort_ know about it?

Well, I know that he'd never get drunk and just tell me, either. I could say that I was eavesdropping… no. How could I get there without having to sneak out of school? I mean, if they dragged me there by force, yes…

"Yes." She spoke it aloud, quietly enough so as not to wake the others. I'll get myself kidnapped, she thought. They only have to 'find out' that a 'pureblood with Muggle adopted parents' was staying at Hogwarts, and that her parents were 'under Dumbledore's protection'.

I'd be a sitting target.

"Bring it on," she whispered, and she began to compose a letter, disguising her handwriting. She'd send it the next day, before breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Isn't Hermione devious? In the next chapter, Hermione gets kidnapped, just as planned. Will the rest of her plan pan out, however? Only time—and myself—will tell…


	7. Kidnapping

"Kidnapping"

_To the Dark Lord,_

_At Hogwarts is a new student named Hermione Granger. A few months ago she was sorted into the noble house of Slytherin. She claims to be pureblood with adopted parents who just happen to be Muggles. The Muggles are under the protection of Albus Dumbledore._

_Hermione Granger has ingratiated herself with her fellow Slytherin students, and has recently been trying to brainwash them into thinking that Muggles and Mudbloods are equal to half-bloods and even purebloods._

_She could be a good bargaining point to bring her 'friends' onto your side._

_From,_

_A Concerned Person._

It was risky, and Hermione hoped that she wasn't being too obvious. Of course, she hoped that she'd be rescued before her friends could be coerced into becoming Death Eaters just to save her. After all, she had been doing quite well with them.

She had disguised her handwriting on the note as best she could, and sent it by owl the next morning. Now all she had to do was bait… and wait.

A few days had passed. She was practising her landscape drawing, and had chosen the lake as her first subject. This was her official excuse, to give her a reason to be a sitting duck, as it were. She had indeed been practising, and was personally quite impressed with her progress. But so far, nothing had happened.

On the fourth day, they struck.

She was concentrating on the curve of the left bank, cursing the light breeze for knocking her pencil while it tried to sketch on the awkward parchment. She sighed, and ended up shading over the area, hoping that it may look like shadows from the trees.

"Stupefy!"

"Incarcerous!"

There was no warning for Hermione, and no time for her to defend herself. Not that she would have; but it would have looked suspicious otherwise, and she was grateful that they made the kidnapping quick. She was unconscious after the first spell, and never felt the ropes snake around her waist, arms, and legs.

A note was left for her friends to find, pinned to the tree over the art materials.

_We have Hermione Granger. If you value her, you will follow our instructions to the letter. Await our owl._

It was Severus who found the note when he came to look for Hermione. She had promised to be in before this. He ripped the parchment off the tree, wondering if she was trying to get him to play a game. But his heart nearly stopped when he read the letter. That was in no way her writing.

He ran all the way back to Hogwarts, shouting out the password to the common room as he ran down the corridor to save time.

"They've got Hermione!" he shouted. Everyone looked up. Narcissa was there; so was Regulus, Phyllis and Laertes Mulciber, Barty, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes. Everyone except for Hermione. "The Death Eaters. They've kidnapped her. They left this note."

Narcissa read it aloud, and looked around. Some of the Slytherins went back to what they had been doing, as they really couldn't care less. But most of them were, surprisingly enough, concerned for her safety.

"What do we do?" Severus asked Narcissa. She looked up at him.

"We'll have to wait," she said quietly, and he sank to the floor beside her, utterly crushed.

"Why?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"There's no way we could find her…" She stopped. What was she saying? She was the Charms apprentice! There had to be some way, surely. She needed a book for this. "Let's go to the library," she said, and those who were worried stood. She smiled, and shook her head.

"I can't explain that many people if we come across teachers," she said. "Severus, you come with me. Everyone else stay here, and try to work out a plan of attack. If I'm able to find a tracking spell, we'll need to be prepared. Willard, you're the best out of us at chess. You can be the main strategist." Wilkes nodded, putting an arm around his girlfriend as she worried about her 'Cousin Hermione'. "Let's go, Sev."

**

* * *

**

Things are moving along. I expected the kidnapping sequence to be longer, but it didn't turn out that way. So you got all this extra stuff instead. I hope you don't mind. I also hope that the letter sounds like something Voldemort would believe.


	8. Rescue Mission

"Rescue Mission"

It felt like the longest trip to the library Severus had ever taken; and yet it was the shortest, because they were running so fast, ready to stop and explain themselves if need be. As luck would have it, they didn't run across any teachers. Mrs. Norris yowled at them at one point, but soon lost sight of them around a corner.

"Restricted Section," Narcissa whispered to Severus once they had crept past Madame Pince, who was sorting books and didn't notice them. They sneaked into the part of the library where only select people were allowed. Fortunately, the Charms apprentice was one of those select few outside of the teachers. She silently indicated where Severus should begin his search, and they both began scanning tome after tome, being careful to avoid any books that might make a sound or curse one of them in some way.

It didn't take long for Narcissa to find something appropriate. She pointed to it silently, and Severus snatched the book out of her hands to read it better, his face lighting up.

"Let's go," he murmured, and they hurried back out of the library, again without making a noise, the spell running through both of their heads. They couldn't remove the book without permission, so had to rely on memory.

Narcissa performed the incantation as soon as they arrived in the Slytherin common room. An image appeared from her wand straight away, and she paled. That was one of the Malfoy country estates; she'd know it anywhere. It was where they had summer balls. Some of the other students recognised it as well.

"That's easy enough to find," she said quietly. She physically shook herself from her uneasy thoughts. "Right. Now; what's the plan. Willard?"

"Now that we know where she is, that'll make it easier to explain," he said. "We've locked up those who aren't coming, who might warn someone about what we're going to do."

"Good," Severus said. His stance and eyes showed perfect danger.

"The older students go first, breaking down any doors in the way," Willard said. "The youngest go last, cover the rear. Everyone else goes in the middle, firing on all sides, Severus will locate Hermione, and we'll put her in the middle. We'll be Apparating—and Side-Apparating—from Hogsmeade."

"How do we get out?" Narcissa asked.

"If we're unlucky enough to come across any teachers—or the Squib—then we're going to pretend that we were looking for them, and that Severus is duelling with the Marauders yet again, near the kitchens," Barty said. "Far enough away from the route we'll take, and also believable."

"Let's go, then!" Severus hissed, and he leapt up the stairs. They all streamed out of the dungeons, glad that their rooms were the closest to the Entrance Hall. There was one tense moment where they all had to shrink into the shadows, extinguishing some of the torches as they went. Professor McGonagall didn't even pause; just continued on her way upstairs.

Nice timing, they all thought. The downstairs had been checked. They just had to get to Hogsmeade now.

All of the seventh years—and most of the sixth years—had been to the Malfoy house where Hermione was being held hostage. This made it easy for them all to Apparate and Side-Apparate directly there, by-passing the gates and getting directly to the front door.

A powerful Reducto charm broke the door, and the students burst in. Another tracking charm, this one acting like a compass, helped Severus find the way to the right room. He paid barely any attention to the other students as they duelled with the Death Eaters.

**

* * *

**

Next—what's happening back at Hogwarts?


	9. Professor Snape Remembers

"Professor Snape Remembers"

Professor Snape woke from a dream. It seemed to be another of those memories. This time, he had been looking at books with Narcissa in the library. Something to do with a location spell. He didn't remember that happening in his day. Merlin, did he need a headache relief potion!

The memories continued as he drank. One of the Malfoy country houses. He spluttered in confusion. What were they doing there? He couldn't quite re…

_Now _he remembered. Hermione was missing. She had been kidnapped by Death Eaters; and the Slytherins were fighting them! It seemed that she was accomplishing what they had set out to do… well, accomplishing it _somewhat_. It was hard to say what their exact intentions were. Certainly to do everything to stop the horror in the future. But she was turning the Slytherin students against the Dark Lord, which was part of their unofficial plan.

He threw on a travelling cloak as he magically drew on his boots. Wand in hand, he ran out of the guest quarters, not bothering with a Disillusionment Charm. He had to get downstairs, get to the gates of Hogwarts so he could Apparate to the manor.

There it was in his memory. He was running through a hallway, using a simple tracking spell to find his girlfriend. An 'Alohomora' opened the door too easily. Regulus and a third year—was her name Sharlene? Charlotte? Charmaine?—had his back as he kicked in the door, preferring the dramatic method to pushing it open. He ran into the room, past the two guards. Using the element of surprise to their advantage, Regulus and Charlotte (that was it!) Stunned both of them.

"Hermione!" he had cried, and he blasted the chains that were holding her prisoner. He helped her to her feet, one arm always around her waist, unwilling to let her go, and all four hurried out of the room, back into the scene of the battle.

Professor Snape leapt down the last few steps into the Entrance Hall, pushed the doors open roughly, and sprinted down to the Hogwarts gates, all the while reliving the moments of the rescue mission.

Putting up a united front on all sides as soon as Hermione was safely ensconced in the middle of the group, the students moved as one back out to the front of the estate. They Disapparated back to Hogsmeade, where the professor just _knew_ they would be now.

He saw the tell-tale signs of battle as, within moments of reaching the gate, almost out of breath, he could see different coloured lights coming from the village. He wrenched open the gates, closed them behind him using his wand, and ran all the way to Hogsmeade, not caring if anybody saw him. They surely wouldn't recognise him from the boy he used to be, the boy he was… now.

Curses were being shouted on every side. He had to join the battle. It was now or never, and he clutched his wand as he ran down the street.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter of this story is the final chapter for part two. I have yet to decide if this story arc will go for three parts, or four. It really is up to me, as the writer, especially as I've just finished my first week back at uni. It's my last year of the course.


	10. Death in Hogsmeade

"Death in Hogsmeade"

Hermione could see someone in a black cape running to join the battle, and hoped that it wasn't another Death Eater. She didn't have time to check, however, as she was busy helping Bellatrix battle three of the masked killers.

What she _hadn't_ expected was further assistance. Four Hogwarts students ran toward them, wands out, and they joined in. It was the Marauders.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Sneaking out; what else?" James replied.

"Never would've thought I'd see Regulus fighting Death Eaters," Sirius admitted to her as he hexed the Death Eater she was fighting.

"Who's that?" Remus asked, tilting his head to the man in black bearing down on them. He shot a green curse, which Hermione recognised as the Killing Curse, at a Death Eater about to strike James.

"Professor," Hermione whispered, in shock. He ended up fighting near her, taking out Death Eater after Death Eater. She sent a Patronus up to the school to summon Professor Dumbledore, and then continued to duel.

No one was sure how it happened; all they knew was that Peter got lost in the middle of the fight somewhere, and accidentally stepped in the way of a Killing Curse that was aimed at Charlotte. However, another one immediately followed that, taking her out before she could defend herself.

Barty was struggling to stand with an injury that he had sustained, and many of the students—as well as the adults—were bruised or cut. Narcissa was duelling two Death Eaters at once, holding her own against them, but unable to take either down as she was working to protect herself and those around her. Hermione noticed this, but couldn't do anything. Three more Death Eaters joined the fight; but one of them paused before joining in.

"Come on, Malfoy!" one of the ones fighting Narcissa called. "Your fiancé here is giving us trouble."

Hermione had to keep her mind on the battle, and was relieved when several of the teachers from Hogwarts arrived, Hagrid among them. Next time she looked over to the Charms apprentice, she saw that two Death Eaters were fighting each other, and noticed Narcissa's love-sick looks.

Lucius Malfoy, I presume, she thought, looking at the one who was tearing off his Death Eater's cloak while he duelled. She could see the long, blonde hair, and smiled.

"Hermione! Look out!" Severus shouted, and she turned in time to put up a shield. Professor Snape then took out the Death Eater who had tried to attack her from behind.

"Thank you, sir," she said, feeling ashamed that the last time they had spoken, they had ended up fighting, and he nodded. They resumed battling, and Hermione noticed that two more students had fallen; dead or alive, she wasn't sure.

"Go back to your common rooms now!" Dumbledore bellowed, and the fighting almost ceased.

Almost.

Professor Snape and Hermione saw it at the same time. Nearby, a Death Eater was raising his wand surreptitiously, aiming at Severus. Before Hermione could shout a warning to her boyfriend, the professor leapt forward, and was hit with the Killing Curse meant for his younger self. He crumpled to the ground just as Hermione shot her own Killing Curse at the man who had just murdered her former professor, before she ran and threw herself down on him, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she whispered over and over again. "I'm so sorry…"

**

* * *

**

End of part two. Coming soon: part three. Once I've worked out whether it will be followed by a part four, I'll begin writing. After all, I'll need some semblance of a title, won't I? Can't name it "The End of Something Bad" when it should be called "The Second Continuation of Something Bad", can I?

**No. Of course not. I'm so glad that you agree.**


End file.
